


[遊戲王｜架空][闇表♀｜PWP] explore

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * PWP短打，AIBO女體化注意* 雖然沒什麼關係還是交代一下的背景設定：教師王×OL棒





	[遊戲王｜架空][闇表♀｜PWP] explore

　　她身上有股很好聞的香氣。  
　　一邊解她的衣服你一邊忍不住湊過去嗅聞舔吻起她的脖頸。她掙扎了起來說要先洗澡。不需要，你說，我喜歡你現在的味道。抗拒的肢體顫了一下，最終還是顫巍巍地抱上了你。  
　　連害羞彆扭的默許都這麼可愛。你輕聲笑著，更加放肆地去舔吮她裸露的肌膚。光滑細緻而帶點新生的細毛，你一面用鼻尖蹭磨她的頸窩一面伸手下探。帶著蕾絲花紋的胸罩。順著觸覺的引領你的手很快伸入罩杯內，逗弄小巧而觸感美好的乳房。她在你摳弄乳頭時終於呻吟出聲，你另一手快速解開她背後的扣環，於是這對乳房一下子就被你掌握在手中了。一面揉弄她的雙乳你一面親吻她。亞圖姆。她斷斷續續地在吻跟吻之間喊你。氣音般的嗓音變得濕濕黏黏，染滿了慾望和渴求。是的你聽得出來。那是向著你的請求。渴望更多，想要你更深入而全面的愛撫。而你會好好回應她這層期待。溫柔地一層一層剝去她的矜持靦腆，小心地迎接脫去那些表層枷鎖的她，而後帶著真實的她共同享受性愛浪潮的愉悅。  
　　她的股間已經很濕了。一面探弄內褲下的禁地，你揉弄著微小肉粒餵給她快樂時也領著她愛撫你的陰莖。頂端的濡濕感並不亞於她。你的性器早在你開始探索她時就汩汩湧出對她的渴望。而現在那份渴望被她輕柔而有些笨拙的撫弄著──光是這樣就令你激動地加大了刺激她私處的力道。嗚咿一聲她軟倒在你身上。而你鬆開了她的手，用性器頂端去磨蹭她濕漉漉而令你極度渴望的下體。啊、嗯………她在你用陰莖一遍又一遍來回磨蹭她的陰部時發出軟爛而甜膩的呻吟。真美好。就如同她身上的氣味、她柔軟的觸感和炙熱的體溫一樣。她所有的一切在此刻都特別令你著迷。就像最醇而香的酒，飲了一口就停不下來。而你要嘗遍這樣的她，甚至用性愛的快感開發她更私密而迷人的一面──就像現在這樣，在快感的驅使下不自覺地擺腰應著你的摩擦，淚光迷濛的眼中只映著你的身影。汗濕的瀏海黏在她潮紅的頰邊，亞圖姆，亞圖姆。那一聲聲的呼喚是強烈的懇求。想要更多。還要更多。你知道的。你會好好滿足她的。帶她嘗遍更多未知的快樂，牽著她進入天堂而後把極致的快感深深印進她的身體裡。  
　　遊戲。  
　　在插入的同時你低聲喚她，那瞬間她睜大了眼攀緊了你。全身順著你的持續推入而一跳一跳地顫抖著。在這一刻你終於真真正正地成為了她的男人。只屬於她的、第一個在她眼前打開祕密花園大門的男人。你在她高潮期間親吻她的額她的眼角、她的鼻尖她的唇，一次次低聲喚她的名。而後攬著她的腰律動起來。  
　　你會將她灌溉成最美的花朵。只在你面前綻放最美麗姿態的花朵。一如你只願意在她面前卸下那些無謂的偽裝。  
　　只因為你們屬於彼此。只屬於彼此。


End file.
